


so don't look at me that way

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i like this tag; what does it mean), Kissing, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, One-sided Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Rejection, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, headcanon: later they become not-friends with fantastic benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanted to say," Kunimi starts, slowly, "that I... had fun. Playing volleyball with you. So, thank you."</p><p>"That's my job Kunimi-chan, of course you had fun," Oikawa says, flashing a smile and a tired peace sign. Then he drops them both, and asks, "But why are you thanking me here and now, Kunimi-chan? That's what I want to know."</p><p>"Because it's embarrassing for someone like me to thank you in public, isn't it?" Kunimi says, though that's not the real reason. He's not sure he knows what the real reason is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so don't look at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> right, as if this was even close to being a 5-minute drabble... it takes me an hour to write 100 words of kissing. whatever. \o/

"Oikawa-senpai," Kunimi says, after they've all slowly offloaded from the bus, their legs and hearts sore.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both pause when he calls out. Then Oikawa tilts his head a bit, looking at Kunimi, and says, "Go on, Iwa-chan, I'll catch up."

Iwaizumi glances between the two of them carefully, before trotting off. Kunimi waits. He keeps his gaze on Oikawa, who meets it, of course.

"What is it, Kunimi-chan?" Oikawa asks, when it's just the two of them left in the long sunset shade of the gym.

"I just wanted to say," Kunimi starts, slowly, "that I... had fun. Playing volleyball with you. So, thank you."

"That's my job Kunimi-chan, of course you had fun," Oikawa says, flashing a smile and a tired peace sign. Then he drops them both, and asks, "But why are you thanking me here and now, Kunimi-chan? That's what I want to know."

"Because it's embarrassing for someone like me to thank you in public, isn't it?" Kunimi says, though that's not the real reason. He's not sure he knows what the real reason is.

Oikawa seems to sense this, fixing his gaze on Kunimi's face—in that annoying, observant way of his. Kunimi ducks his chin, brows furrowing. Forget all the posturing and frivolousness that gets Iwaizumi's back up—this is the part of Oikawa that Kunimi can't stand.

"Hmm," Oikawa says, stepping in just a bit closer. "You don't get embarrassed by much, do you, Kunimi-chan?"

Kunimi scowls at the ground.

"Getting someone alone is what someone does when they're confessing, isn't it?" Oikawa asks. His hand comes up and touches at Kunimi's chin. "Is that the kind of atmosphere you wanted, Kunimi-chan?"

Kunimi tips up his chin so Oikawa is no longer touching him, but the damage has been done: he's looking at Oikawa's face now, and for some reason his heart has gone crazy, pulse speeding up. He wonders if Oikawa can see the beat of it at his neck.

"If you ask me, Kunimi-chan, I'll kiss you," he says, eyes bright. His hand still hovers near Kunimi's chin. "One kiss, if you ask nicely."

Kunimi looks at Oikawa; he seems entirely serious.

"Fine," he says eventually, closing his hands into fists. "Please kiss me, Oikawa-senpai."

"Not embarrassed by much at all," Oikawa repeats, and steps close without blinking. He slides his fingers up Kunimi's shoulder, to his neck, his cheek, and then he dips his head down and kisses him.

Oikawa has definitely kissed people before, Kunimi manages to think, before that part of him shuts down and he just—

Oikawa's lips are soft, tilted against Kunimi's own, and he isn't shy in the slightest about licking into Kunimi's mouth, taking advantage of his gasp. It's hot; Kunimi can't help but lean into him after a while, pressing his fists against Oikawa's chest just to brace himself.

When it ends, he's breathing hard. Oikawa pets his cheek, then his hair, as he gathers himself; then Oikawa steps away.

"You're welcome, Kunimi-chan," he says.


End file.
